This core will analyze the chemical composition of liquids that have been exposed to pulmonary epithelia in vivo or in vitro and collected by the investigators of Projects I, III, and IV. These analyses will help determine the mode and locus of electrolyte and liquid transport across complex and simple epithelial barriers, and the bases for changes in surface liquid properties and function that accompany diseases of pulmonary epithelia, such as cystic fibrosis.